Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4}{z - 6} \div \dfrac{4}{4z}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{4}{z - 6} \times \dfrac{4z}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 4 \times 4z } { (z - 6) \times 4}$ $t = \dfrac{16z}{4z - 24}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{4z}{z - 6}$